Roxas's Journey
by FutureShock
Summary: Roxas ends up in the world of Equestria Girls after battling some heartless, he now has to attend Canterlot High all the while facing problems along the way... which includes a bully, strange creatures and a mysterious key. Will be be able to find a way home, or will he be stuck in this new world forever.
1. The New World

You people think I'm crazy don't you... well there is a chance I am a little crazy. Hello people of FanFiction and welcome to my newest story, this is going to be a fun one to write. In this story Roxas will be the main character not Sora, I know it sounds crazy but I actually prefer Roxas more... please don't flame me for that. Why am I crossing this with MLP... because I can and also I like MLP crossovers. This unlike my other MLP stories will take place in Equestria Girls(that is just to clarify that it's the human version), since it will work better for the story. Sit back grab some chicken tenders and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: The New World

Four teenagers were sitting atop the clock tower in Twilight Town, as they stared off into the distance they ate their sea salt ice cream. It wasn't uncommon to see them sitting there as they usually came there to think, and one of the teens wasn't very happy right now. There were only six days left of summer until the school year started up again, and he didn't really want to go back there. He would much rather eat ice cream or practice for the struggle tournaments, but alas summer was ending.

"I can't believe it, another summer is gone again!" Hayner sighed as the others turned towards him. "How come whenever the summer comes by it just goes away, I mean the summer starts and then before you know it... it's back to school."

"Come on Hayner, it isn't that bad." The girl known as Olette said as she took a bite out of her Popsicle.

"At least this time we finished our report early." Pence said as Hayner scoffed, even though they finished their report he still didn't want the summer to end. While the three of them were talking Roxas just looked out into the sunset, sometimes he would just get lost within his thoughts and he wouldn't pay attention to his friends.

"Maybe we could go the beach this summer, since we didn't get to go last summer. What do you think Roxas... Roxas?"

The three of them looked over to their friend who was still just staring out into space, it was not uncommon for him to do so. Hayner walked over and nudged Roxas a little bit. He snapped out of his trance and turned towards his friends. "What were we talking about?" Hayner just started laughing.

"Sometimes I think there isn't anything in that head of yours Roxas." Roxas shot him a glare before his friends started laughing, he let out a small chuckle before he got his answer.

"We were talking about going to the beach, since we haven't done it in a very long time." Olette explained.

"That sounds like a good idea, but do we have enough munny?"

They all reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallets(I'm pretty sure those pouches could be called wallets) and counted their munny, they had all saved up a good amount of munny from doing various odd jobs this summer. It was Pence's idea and they all agreed it was a good one. With all of their munny combined they had five thousand, which made them all cheer. "Alright, beach here we come!" Hayner exclaimed as they finished their ice cream. "Let's go to the train station and get tickets, I'll hold onto the munny." They put all the munny into one pouch and exited the clock tower and made their way to the train station.

Along the way to the station Roxas thought he saw some sort of shadow like creature running around, but he chalked it up to a lack of sleep and continued on to the station. For the past couple of days he could barely sleep, he would have chalked it up to his dreams except he couldn't really remember them... so he just brushed that aside for now as they were nearing the station. When they finally reached the station they entered and Hayner walked up to the counter. "Four tickets please." He handed the clerk some munny and he retrieved the tickets, Hayner handed each of them a ticket and they left the station. "I'll hang on to the rest of the munny." They had no problems with that so they agreed, plus he was already holding onto the munny anyway.

"So the train leaves tomorrow, we all better get home and get some rest. Meet up at usual spot first thing in the morning." Pence said and they all nodded, it was getting pretty late. With that they said their goodbyes and each headed home. Roxas made it home and took off his clothes and got ready for bed, all the while he was wondering if he would get some sleep tonight. As he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes he drifted off into sleep, the next thing he knew Roxas was standing on a black platform inside a black void. On the platform was a picture of a girl he had never seen before, the picture was a little blurry but he knew it was a girl. He examined it for a while until a black pool of shadow appeared on the platform.

All of a sudden several black creatures with yellowish eyes came out, they staggered about the platform making their way towards Roxas. Fearing for his life he ran towards the edge but stopped before running off of it. He was now cornered and there was no way out, but right before the shadows attacked a mysterious weapon appeared in his hands... it was a key. It was silver with a crown indented piece at the top, the handle was black with a gold square surrounding it. There was also a chain attached to the bottom with a mouse head on the end of it. He examined it for a little bit before getting into a fighting stance, the strange key was his only chance to fight off these creatures. One shadow lunged at him, he swung the key at it and it exploded in a cloud of black smoke.

The other shadows charged at him but he swung the key at them, and much like the first they all exploded. After the shadows had been beaten a staircase started to form on the other side of the platform, and the only logical thing for Roxas to do was go up it. He ran across the platform and started up the curved staircase, at the top was another platform but this one had a picture of several girls he didn't know. Once again the picture was kind of blurry but he could tell that the people were female.

Roxas walked around for a little bit but this time nothing happened, he sighed as he turned around. Upon turning around he noticed a strange man wearing a black robe, it was covering his entire body. He charged at him but the man disappeared, Roxas turned around again and saw the man. The man snapped his fingers and the pillar began to shake violently, after a few moments it began to crack. A dark portal appeared behind the man and he stepped into it, leaving Roxas alone on the doomed platform. Roxas turned around but noticed the platforms had vanished, the only thing left was the platform he was on. More time passed and the platform shattered, Roxas was now falling through the void. "Find the ones who hold the power and help them save their world." A voice spoke and then all of a sudden Roxas awoke in a sweat, he was in his bed in Twilight Town. The dream he had just had felt so real, even more so than the others although he couldn't really remember them.

"The ones who... hold the power?" Those words echoed in his head as he got out of bed and readied himself for the day. He took off the clothes he had slept in and as he put on his normal clothes, he also thought more about the dream. He had no idea what it meant or who those people were on the platforms, but he figured it was best to forget about it for now. With his clothes on and his train ticket in his pocket he headed for the 'usual spot'. Along the way he saw the shadow creature from his dream, he stood there in shock as the creature stared him down. To his surprise it came towards him, and several others rose up from the ground around him.

"This isn't good." He thought to himself as the shadows moved closer to him, one lunged at him and he covered his eyes with his arm. To his surprise the shadow never touched him, Roxas opened his eyes and noticed the key in his hands. "What the?" He would have questioned it more but realized the shadows were more important. Another shadow lunged at him but he hit it with the key, which killed it on impact.

Two more jumped at him but he smacked them in midair, one shadow managed to swipe his leg and made him drop down to one knee. Roxas turned towards that shadow and stabbed the key forward and destroyed it. The other three moved in at the same time but were taken out all at once by a single swing from Roxas, with the shadows beaten he wondered what was going on. He could have been dreaming still, but he did feel pain when one of the creatures got his leg. All of a sudden a huge black mass appeared underneath Roxas, it was pulling him into it. He struggled to get free but it was impossible. "Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Roxas screamed but it was no good and in a few seconds he was completely swallowed whole.

* * *

After what seemed like hours Roxas woke up next to a giant purple building, he rubbed his head and stood up. He noticed that the key was gone but that was the least of his concerns, the last thing he remembered was fighting shadow creatures. One look around and he knew this wasn't Twilight Town, the first thing he needed to do was figure out where he was. Roxas walked forward and noticed a giant horse statue, he went over to it but there was nothing really interesting about it. Why there was a statue of a horse confused him, but once again it wasn't a huge concern. He turned around and saw that the building he was sitting against was huge, and the only logical choice was to go inside.

The first thing he noticed when he was inside was that it was a school, the green lockers were a dead giveaway. He walked by several classrooms and noticed a bunch of multicolored people inside. "This is pretty weird." Roxas observed as he continued walking throughout the school, along the way he passed by a vending machine with various snacks in it. His stomach grumbled and he reached into his pocket for some munny, but all he had was the train ticket and the blue orb from the struggle trophy he had won. Roxas sighed as he thought about his friends back home, but he was unsure if he would ever find a way back to Twilight Town.

If he really was at a school than there must have been a library, maybe they have books on shadows and portals. He was about to walk around and look for the library when he was approached by a women, she had white skin, blue green and pink flowing hair, a purple shirt and pants, a tan jacket and tan shoes. "What are you doing out of class?!" She asked which made Roxas take a step back, whoever this was had a very commanding presence.

"I don't go to this school." Roxas answered.

She raised an eyebrow. "So are you a transfer student?"

"...Kind of."

"Alright then, come with me." Although he wanted to find the library he thought it would be smart to follow her, running away wouldn't have gotten him anywhere. Roxas followed her to her office which wasn't too far from where he just was. The inside of her office was pretty normal, it had a desk some bookcases and also some sort of gallery. "I'm Principal Celestia, can you tell me your name?"

"Roxas."

She began typing on her computer creating a schedule for him. "So where are you from?" Roxas had to think for a moment, he was unsure what to tell her. He didn't even know quite where he was yet, for all he knew this was another world or something.

"I'm from... some place far away." Celestia only nodded and continued to type away, she didn't really talk much after that and a few minutes of waiting later she had finished making his schedule.

"These are the only available classes, I hope that's not a problem." Roxas looked over his schedule and thought it was fair, if he was going to be in a new place he might as well attend the school.

1st Period: Algebra

2nd Period: Gym

3rd Period: Literature

4th Period: World History

LUNCH

5th Period: Computer Lab

6th Period: Art

7th Peroid: Biology

All of a sudden the bell rang, which got both of their attention. "It appears fourth period is over and it's time for lunch, do you know how to get to the cafeteria?" Principal Celestia asked as Roxas shook his head no. "Alright, come with me." She led him out of her office and they made their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Two girls were standing in the lunch line with their trays in hand, they were just now getting their food. One of them had white skin and dark purple hair, she wore a light blue shirt, a light purple skirt(with three diamonds on the side), dark purple boots and gold bracelets on her arms. The second had light blue skin and rainbow colored hair, she had on a white t shirt(with a cloud and blue/yellow/red lightning bolt) and a blue short sleeve jacket, white and pink skirt, black yoga pants that went above her knee, red and yellow socks, blue and white boots and a red/yellow/blue wristband on her left arm. "So Rarity, how's that new dress coming along?" The rainbow haired girl asked as the two of them made their way towards an open table. Rarity had been working on a single dress for months, she put most of her time and effort into it.

"Oh it's simply wonderful, and how is soccer practice going?" Rarity asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Awesome, the team is doing very well. We might have a chance at winning the championship. Say, where's everybody else, I didn't see them in the lunch line."

"AppleJack is finishing a math test while Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are working on their biology report, apparently it's due today and well... you know Pinkie Pie." The two girls shared a laugh as they continued to eat their lunches, now a days the the five of them would all eat lunch together. Ever since Twilight came and left the school was less divided, sure, some people did stick to their kind but others didn't. Now different people of different cliques could sit together, and they all had Twilight to thank for showing them 'the light'. Everybody in the cafeteria seemed to be enjoying themselves... that is, until a certain girl walked in.

She had light brownish skin(I don't know what you would classify it as), red and yellow hair, wearing a purple shirt(with a red and yellow sun on it), a black leather jacket, an orange skirt with a purple and yellow stripe on it and black boots with some purple on the front. They all stopped and stared at her as she got her tray and some food, most looks were of fear while others were of anger.

Sunset Shimmer smiled as she noticed the faces she was receiving, it gave her pleasure that they all feared her. Before Twilight showed up she was basically the ruler of the school, she was the most feared student in Canterlot High. Even after what happened at the Fall Formal she still carried herself like a queen, but nobody would dare try and stop her.

"Here it is." Principal Celestia and Roxas finally reached the entrance to the cafeteria. "You can take the rest from here." Roxas nodded as he entered through the two doors, to his surprise everybody was looking at him. He shouldn't have been surprised since nobody knew who he was, but it was still a little awkward. He looked around while walking forward, which was a bad idea since he crashed into somebody... it was the girl with the red and yellow hair.

All of the food on her tray had spilled onto her, she was now covered in her own lunch. As she wiped off some of the food all she could do was angerly stare at the kid who bumped into her. "Why don't you watch were you're going?!" She yelled loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said as they both got to their feet.

He stared at her for a few moments because she somehow seemed familiar. "Sorry isn't going to get these stains out of my clothes now is it?!"

"It was an accident!" He was starting to get defensive.

She wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Well you better hope we don't get into another 'accident'."

"Or what?" Roxas challenged which made everyone gasp.

"You don't know who am I, do you? I am Sunset Shimmer, ruler of this school!"

Roxas didn't seem impressed, to him she was just another bully. "Am I supposed to be intimidated by you?" Sunset could hear people mumbling to themselves in the background, she didn't even know this kid and he was standing up to her. Most people would have cowered at the sight of her, even if they were new.

"Listen up new kid, I rule this school and I will not have someone like you change that!"

"So go ahead and stop me." She was taken aback by that, no one had ever said that to her before. Again, most people would have walked away by now... but he stood his ground and was practically asking her to fight him. It's not like she would start a fight with this guy, she had never really been in a serious fist fight before. All she did was storm off in a huff, and while she left she just glared daggers at Roxas. He returned the glare and then turned towards the students and the lunch lady, never before had they seen anything like that. After staring for a few moments all of the students went back to eating, except for Rarity and her friend.

"Who is that boy?" Rarity questioned.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out." The rainbow haired girl stood up and walked towards Roxas, she was impressed that he was able to send the school bully running.

Roxas noticed the girl approaching him and had his guard up. "Relax, I'm not going to threaten you. We all saw how you put Sunset Shimmer in her place, you've got a lot of guts to stand up to her. I'm Rainbow Dash." She held out her hand and he just stared at her, she also seemed familiar.

There was a brief pause as the two looked at each other, he was lost in thought but shook it off. "Roxas." He shook her hand right back.

* * *

There you have it, the start of a new adventure in a new world. You may think Roxas is usually calm and collected, but he actually has emotions. He can get angry or sad or what have you. Roxas is also not a pushover, so that is why he wasn't going to back down when Sunset Shimmer threatened him. Like I said this story will follow Roxas's journey through Equestria Girls, will he find his way back home? Maybe... then again, maybe not. Only time will tell, and will the heartless show up? Stay tuned to find out, so R and R an peace!

FutureShock


	2. Lucky Break

Hello everyone and welcome to the new chapter, I hope this one will be just as good as the last one. Previously Roxas and his friends planned to go to the beach, but when the heartless attacked Roxas he ended up in Equestria girls. Once there he got a schedule and faced off against Sunset Shimmer, and then he met Rainbow Dash. Sit back relax and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: Lucky Break

Rainbow Dash led Roxas to the empty lunch line, where an elderly green skinned women was serving food. Roxas was hesitant to grab any food since he had zero munny left after buying the ticket, the rest of the munny his friends had was held onto by Hayner. "What's the matter?"

"I... don't have any munny." He stated which made the lunch lady laugh.

"It's all right dear, all school lunches are free." Don't believe me, Twilight was able to get lunch and I'm pretty sure she had no money on her. Roxas grabbed a tray and also a turkey sandwich plus a pudding cup, he then followed the rainbow haired girl to the table she and Rarity were sitting at. When they arrived at the table Rarity just stared at Roxas longingly, she couldn't help herself. He was attractive and had good fashion sense, at least by Rarity's standards.

Roxas had dirty blonde hair which spiked up a little bit on the side of his head, his crystal blue eyes sparkled as Rarity stared at them. He wore a black zip up shirt with some sort of throwing star as the zipper, a white short sleeve vest over that with some red on the inside of the collar. His pants were grey at the top (above his knees)but white about the rest the way down. His shoes were blackish grey with red straps, he had on a white and black checkered bracelet and two rings that were white and black.

"Rarity... Rarity... RARITY!" Rainbow Dash yelled which snapped her out of her trance, it was also starting to creep Roxas out a little. She let out a sheepish laugh as the two looked at her confused.

"Oh... hello Rainbow Dash, and hello..."

"Roxas." He introduced as he and Rainbow sat down.

There was still some awkwardness in the air, so Rarity cleared her throat. "So, Roxas... where are you from?" He knew that 'where he was from' would be one of the first questions people asked him, but it still caught him off guard.

"I'm from... some place far away." Both Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked over at each other.

"I see... and why did you move here to Canterlot." I'm pretty sure the setting is called Canterlot, I mean the school is called Canterlot High.

"I don't know." It was an honest answer but the two girls looked at him like he was crazy.

Rainbow Dash blinked twice. "What do you mean you don't know?" Rarity was thinking the same thing, and now Roxas was getting pretty nervous.

"Did your parents move and not ask if you wanted to or something?"

"Yes, they did." It was a total lie but it seemed to work as Rarity and Rainbow Dash accepted the answer. The three of them continued to eat their lunches but there was a question on Roxas's mind. "So what's the deal with Sunset Shimmer anyway?" He kind of figured that she was bully, but he needed to be positive before making assumptions.

"What do you mean darling?" It seemed pretty obvious, and it took her a second to realize what he meant.

"Sunset Shimmer is a big bully, she thinks that she's queen of the school." Rainbow Dash grunted as she crossed her arms. "I don't suppose you heard about what happened at the fall formal?" Roxas shook his head no.

"Long story short she turned into a demon and tried to take over the world!" Rarity exclaimed, and it appears that they don't want rumors of a pony filled world to spread around. It might make the Mane 5 seem crazy. You would think Roxas would be more shocked but he wasn't, after all he fought shadowy creatures and came here through a portal of some sort. "But thanks to our friend Twilight Sparkle we stopped her, and even after she apologized and helped rebuild the school she went back into her old ways."

"But didn't the people here see her for what she really was?" Roxas asked.

They both shook their heads no. "They were all brainwashed and can't remember that, only us, our three friends and Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna remember. And news about a student becoming a demon isn't exactly good for the school." Roxas let out a sheepish laugh as he finished his lunch, he guessed that Sunset Shimmer hated him after what happened earlier. It didn't bother him though, he wasn't scared of her at all. With their lunches finished they sat there and digested and then the bell rang.

"Oh geez I better get to gym before Coach Iron Will yells my head off, I'll catch you guys later." Rainbow Dash slung her backpack over her shoulder as she quickly put her tray away and sprinted out the door. She liked Roxas and thought he was a cool dude, anyone who could stand up to a bully was ok in her book.

"Well I guess I should be going too, what class do you have next Roxas?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule, he realized that at some point he should get a backpack. "Computer Lab, although I don't know where that is." Hearing that made Rarity gasp/mentally cheer, it was the same class that she had.

"I can show you, we are going to be in the same class after all." Roxas let out a smile as he stood up and pocketed his schedule, he and Rarity then left the cafeteria and headed for the computer lab. During that time they got to know each other a little better, they shared some stories from their past and talked about life. It was a nice little talk and Rarity also had more time to 'check out' Roxas. The most surprising thing she had heard him say was that he didn't have a phone, everybody that she knew of had a phone... even the teachers. She told him that they would go to the mall over the weekend and get him one, although he had never heard of a cell phone before he still thought it was a good idea to have one.

* * *

After that confrontation with that mystery boy, Sunset Shimmer needed to cool off. She stormed off outside for some fresh air, all the while thinking of how to stick it to that boy. Something told her that with him around she wouldn't have control of the school anymore. Sure... some people saw that she was nothing but a bully, but they feared her too much to do anything. All of a sudden a dark portal opened up in front of her and out of it stepped a tall man in a black cloak.

"You must be Sunset Shimmer." She took a few steps backwards, part of her wanted to run away from him... yea she was actually scared for once. The other part of her told her to stand her ground, who knows, this guy could be a pushover... who can create portals...

"...yes, who... are you?" She asked meekly.

"My name isn't important for now, I came here to help you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Help me?" The man nodded. She might have been more freaked out that this strange man wanted to help her, but considering she was a unicorn from a magical land of ponies... she wasn't too freaked out.

"I can help you deal with that boy who stood up to you earlier." That caught her off guard.

"How did you know about that?"

"In due time I will explain, but for now all I can say is that the boy is named Roxas." He would have explained more but the bell rang, and he didn't want to be seen by anyone else.

Another portal opened up behind the man and he started to walk backwards into it. "Hey wait! How is that supposed to..." The cloaked man disappeared before she could finish her question, and she was left with disappointment. Knowing his name may have been slightly helpful, she would at least know who she was yelling at... but she didn't care for his name. She just wanted him gone and now she needed to think of a plan, but that would have to wait since she had to get to class.

She growled before re-entering the school and headed for algebra, she wasn't in the mood to put up with school right about now. All she wanted to do was plot her revenge, but she knew that after school she would have plenty of time. That also meant she would have to deal with Snips and Snails, the only two people that hang out with her. They were her henchmen before Twilight came and still are, the only problem is that they aren't the smartest people in the world. Sunset just sighed as she entered her next class.

* * *

Computer lab wasn't as exciting as it sounded, all the students did was either research something or use one of the boring programs. Roxas thought that maybe they would get to do something fun and creative. Oh well, at least he had someone in the class he could talk to, even though Rarity mostly talked about fashion. He guessed after their talk on the way to class he would hear about the 'really important stuff' she would normally talk about. When asked about his life Roxas told her about himself, only he skipped the parts about being from another world. It wasn't that hard to fool her seeing as how she had only ever lived in Canterlot.

The bell rang and the students got out of their chairs and headed for the door. "Alright class, see you tomorrow." The teacher was a middle aged man with royal blue skin, he had white balding hair and a white goatee. He wore a green sweater, tan pants and black shoes.

"I don't suppose you have history next?" Rarity asked as Roxas shook his head no.

"I have Biology, so I guess I'll see you later." They waved goodbye as they headed for their respective classes, along the way Rarity couldn't help but smile. She had taken a liking to Roxas, he was a pretty nice guy... a little quiet but still friendly once you got to know him. She made a mental note to hang out with him more often.

The last two classes were also pretty boring for Roxas, he kind of expected it but he still needed to get used to how school felt. He still had a week of summer left back in Twilight Town, so he still had that summer mindset. Well actually, he did sort of like art class. It did give him a chance to express himself and just try out whatever. If he was given the task to paint a picture he would get to choose what he painted, so it was a nice change of pace from his previous classes where you had to do as instructed. Biologoy on the other hand was the boring class, the entire class consisted of the teacher talking and the class taking notes. It wasn't exactly Roxas's cup of tea.

When the final bell rang everybody left the school and headed for home, some got into their cars and drove off while the others who didn't have a car walked. As Roxas exited the school he sighed, he was in a new world and had no home, no job, no munny, nothing. Where was he going to sleep or eat, these thoughts plagued his mind as he started towards the city. If he was going to be in a new world he might as well familiarize himself with it.

As he walked down the sidewalk he noticed several different stores and shops, such as a candy shop, flower shop, post office etc... although it seemed none of them were hiring at the moment. During his journey through the city he passed by a book store, Roxas stopped and walked inside. Perhaps he might find a book that tells him how to get home... it was a long shot but he was willing to try it.

He walked up to the counter and was greeted by a very friendly young red skinned woman. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Do you have any books on supernatural stuff?" That would be his best bet, being sucked into the ground by a shadowy portal does sound supernatural.

"Of course. Just go straight to the back wall and then take a left."

"Thank you." Roxas followed her directions and wound up in the right section, it was full of books on weird supernatural stuff... you know, portals, demons, mysterious monsters. He searched through some of the books but found nothing on those shadow creatures that attacked him, the only monsters talked about included big foot or the loch ness monster. The books containing anything about portals were no help either, there was nothing about shadowy portals sucking you into the ground.

Roxas sighed and headed for the exit. "Find what you were looking for?" The girl asked,

"Not exactly."

"Well, feel free to come back any time." He waved goodbye to her and exited the book store, and although he didn't want to admit it... it looked like he was here to stay. Another sigh escaped him as he thought about his next move. The most important thing was finding a place to stay, but how would he accomplish this with no munny? Scratch that, getting a job was number one.

He could have asked the lady at the book store if they were hiring, but before he could even move somebody ran past him. It was a guy who was wearing black sweats and had a bandana over his face, and he seemed to be in some sort of hurry. Roxas would have shrugged it off except he heard a deep voice yell. "Stop thief!" Having dealt with thieves before Roxas was quick to chase the guy down.

The man ran as fast as he could despite the fact that a lot of people were out today, that made it easier for Roxas to catch up to him. After chasing him down several streets the thief ran into a dead end, he panicked as Roxas started to walk towards him.

"You've got no where to run, so just give back the money." The guy panicked when Roxas nearly closed the gap, but when he got too close the theif pulled out a small knife. Roxas took a few steps back because he had no way to defend himself against a knife.

The thief charged at him with the knife ready to stab Roxas in the face, who was at this point scared he was going to die. Staring death in the face, Roxas needed to think quickly... that's when he noticed a big rock on the ground. "It's worth a shot." He picked it up and swung it at the knife wielding thief, the rock smacked him in the side of the head knocking him out.

Roxas sighed in relief as the thief dropped to the ground, along with the knife and a wad of cash. Then two cops and a large man ran into the alley. "What happened here?" One cop asked.

"I chased this guy down and then he pulled a knife out on me, he tried to attack me but I knocked him out with that rock."

The cops nodded as they put handcuffs on the guy. "We'll take it from here." They dragged him away as the other man approached him.

"Thank you for catching that thief for me."

"What did he steal?" Roxas asked.

"Just some money, but I still needed to get it back."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Did he steal it from your store?" The man nodded.

"Yep, he walked right into my convenience store and pulled out a knife... so I handed him the money. After that I called the cops and chased him down, I was lucky you happened to be there to help. And if there is anything I can do to repay you, all you have to do is ask."

"Well, I could use a job."

The store owner smiled. "I would be glad to give you one, stop by tomorrow afternoon and I'll give you the details." Roxas thanked him as he handed the guy the money that the thief dropped after being knocked out. It may have been because of luck but Roxas has a job now, but he still didn't have a place to live. He just figured one thing at a time is the best way to go about this.

He walked out of the alley and noticed two girls waking out of the ice cream shop, each of them holding a cone. One of the girls was Rarity but he didn't recognize the other, he didn't know whether he should go up to them or not... but he got his answer when the mystery girl turned and pointed at him. "Hey Rarity isn't that the new kid at school, ruck sack or whatever?"

"It's Roxas dear, and yes it is. I wonder what he was doing in that alley?" The two of them crossed the street and walked up to him.

"Hey Rarity." Roxas greeted as they waved to him.

She smiled as she returned the wave. "Hello Roxas... oh yea, this is my sister Sweetie Belle, she goes to our school."

"It's nice to meet you Roxas." The two shook hands.

"So what were you doing here in this alley, don't tell me you hang out here?" Rarity asked sarcastically which made her sister giggle.

"No, I chased a thief down here."

The two sisters gasped, this guy was pretty brave to chase down a thief. "You're not hurt are you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No I'm fine, but the store owner did give me a job because of it."

"That's... good to hear." Rarity said. "Well, Sweetie Belle and I should be going home. We'll see you later." Right as they were about to leave Roxas stopped them, this was his chance to find a place to sleep.

"Do you have any extra beds at your house?"

They both glanced at each other and then looked back to Roxas. "Yes we do... but why do you ask?"

"I don't have a place to live..."

"Wait, but you told me at lunch that your parents moved here."

Roxas sighed. "I lied, my parents are in jail and I have no place to go." It was yet another lie but it was for a good reason.

They both gasped. "WHAT?! Oh you poor thing, you simply must come live with us... at least until you can afford to get your own place." Rarity may not have known Roxas a full day, but that doesn't mean she would let him live in the street.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked softly as the two of them smiled.

"Of course." Sweetie Belle cheered.

"Besides we wouldn't want you to have to sleep in a dirty alley like some kind of... 'low life'." Roxas looked back and saw only some trash cans and bags of trash, it didn't exactly scream 'welcome and please enjoy your stay'. Plus at least he would stay with someone he knew, he smiled as the three of them began walking towards Rarity's house.

Normally there wouldn't be room for guests at their house, but since their parents were on some big cruise he could stay. Rarity's parents went on a cruise and they had Sweetie Belle stay with her, and at first it seemed like a bad idea... at least to Rarity. Although Rarity did love her sister she still found her to be a nuisance, and she didn't want her around at all. Sweetie Belle tired her hardest to bound with Rarity but it didn't work, it usually ended up with Rarity scolding her. After some help from AppleJack and Apple Bloom she embraced being a sister, and now the two became even closer than before.

After about a half hour walk the three arrived at Rarity's, they didn't talk much on the way, partially due to the fact of the girls eating ice cream. When they stepped inside Roxas was caught off guard. It wasn't because of the purple walls, it was because of all the fabric and dresses around the place. "Sorry about the mess darling, I had a surge of inspiration last night and forgot to clean up."

Roxas didn't really mind after a few moments, he was just lucky they let him crash at their place. "So where do I sleep?

"Follow me, I'll show you." Rarity led Roxas to their parents room while Sweetie Belle prepared dinner. "You can sleep in our parents room while they're away, I hope that's ok."

"It is, thanks." On the outside Rarity was calm but inside she was nervous, she was letting an attractive boy(who she just met today) sleep in her house. It's not like she was nervous around him, but this whole situation was a little strange.

She cleared her throat. "So... do you have anything to... sleep in?" Roxas shook his head no which made Rarity think. "Hm... I guess I'll have to make you something to sleep in, hold on I need to get some measuring tape." A few seconds later she came back with the tape, she then got all of Roxas measurements... getting the one for his crotch was difficult for the both of them.

After that Rarity got to work on his sleeping clothes, she locked herself inside her room and got to work. Meanwhile Roxas just glanced over some of the books that were in their house, nothing really caught his eye so he just decided to take a nap. He didn't have any weird dreams and his sleep was actually peaceful, he woke up to Rarity coming in and handing him his clothes. It took Rarity about an hour to finish his sleep wear, which consisted of a white t-shirt and blue shorts. He thanked her and was surprised that she also offered to wash his clothes for him, of course he didn't say no and once again thanked her. The two locked eyes for a few moments after that. "Dinner's ready!" They snapped out of their trances and headed for the kitchen, Sweetie Belle had made spaghetti and meatballs. The best part was that she didn't burn it. They sat down and began eating the dinner.

"This is great, thanks Sweetie Belle." Roxas said as he took some more bites of his food.

Rarity chuckled. "Yes she really has become quite the cook hasn't she." Her sister smiled as they continued to eat the food, after the food was eaten Roxas helped Sweetie Belle with the dishes while Rarity cleaned up the living room. Once the dishes were done Roxas went to go take a shower while Sweetie Belle assisted her sister in cleaning the living room. After his shower he got into his night clothes and gave Rarity his old ones, she and her sister washed them and by the time they were done it was night time.

"Perhaps it's time for bed." Rarity suggested and Roxas and Sweetie Belle nodded.

"Goodnight Rarity, Roxas." Sweetie Belle said as she went into her room.

"Goodnight Roxas, see you in the morning." Rarity waved goodbye to him as she walked into her room.

"Yea, and thanks again."

She smiled. "No problem darling, I wasn't going to leave you out in the cold." They shared a laugh before they went to their respective rooms. Roxas closed the door and laid in his bed, thinking about the day. Living in this world was going to be different for him, but at the same time he was sort of looking forward to it. Sometimes life in Twilight Town would get boring, but now he was in a new place and is starting out fresh.

* * *

And that was the new chapter, I do hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't worry, it will start to pick up as the story goes onward. Who was the mysterious man in black, you will have to read and find out. Tell me what you guys think, R and R and have a nice day!

FutureShock


	3. Friends and Foes

Hi guys and welcome to the next chapter, hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. In the last chapter Roxas met Rarity and Sweetie Belle, stopped a thief and got a job. Sunset Shimmer also met a strange man in black who offered to help her, pretty crazy stuff going on. I would like to point out that I will not be going over every single class Roxas has while in school, it would just be boring to read y'know? What will happen next... grab some sea salt ice cream and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: Friends and Foes

When Roxas didn't show up to the 'usual spot' yesterday his friends got worried, they waited around for hours but he didn't show. They searched around Twilight Town but didn't find him, after a while they stopped and said they would continue in the morning. Now they were going around asking people if they had seen him, but it appeared nobody had. The various shop owners hadn't seen him, neither did any local residents... the only people they hadn't asked were... "Why would we let Roxas hang out with us?" Seifer scoffed as his gang nodded.

"Yea, we'd never hang out with that loser y'know." Rai crossed his arms.

"Totally uncool." Fuu said in a deadpan voice. The only one who seemed remotely concerned was ViVi, but he didn't really say anything because he was with Seifer.

"If he isn't with you than where is he?" Pence asked.

Seifer and his gang started laughing. "He probably ran away, I would if I had to hang out with losers like you." That struck a nerve with Hayner and his friends, the two shot each other glares looking like they wanted to kill each other.

"You'd better take that back!" Hayner challenged.

"What are you going to do about it blondie?" Realizing that a fight might ensue, Pence and Olette pulled Hayner back. "Come on guys, let's go!" Seifer and his friends started to walk away which left the three friends of Roxas alone.

The three of them just sighed. "What if we never find Roxas again?" Olette asked as Hayner and Pence put their hands on their chins.

"He has to be around here somewhere." Pence concluded.

"We'll find him, we have to... come on, let's check by the old mansion." Hayner motioned for them to follow and they headed toward the old mansion.

Little did they know the man in the black robe was watching from a far, he smirked underneath the hood. "Perhaps his friends could prove useful." He created a portal behind him and walked into it, all the while forming a plan in his mind.

* * *

In front of the horse statue a yellow skinned girl with pink hair was handing out flyers. She wore a white tank top, green skirt with three butterflies on it, pink socks with white dots and green shoes that were white at the bottom. The flyers she was giving out were for the local animal shelter, she needed volunteers but nobody really bothered with the flyers... it didn't help that she stood far away from everybody. Part of the problem was that she was very shy, she only really conversed with her friends. That didn't stop her from at least trying to get people to help, even after no one came she still stood out there and tried to get people's attention.

When people didn't show up she just sighed, a smile came onto her face however when Rainbow Dash came up to her. "Hey Fluttershy, what's up?" Rainbow greeted as the girl known as Fluttershy waved to her.

"Oh, hi Rainbow Dash, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, it is Friday after all." The two shared a small laugh. "So did anyone volunteer yet?"

Once again she sighed. "Well... no, I guess no one cares about the animals." That was a pretty depressing statement and it made Rainbow Dash sad.

"Hey cheer up, maybe today will be the day when someone helps out." Fluttershy got a small smile on her face but she was still pretty down, the only reason Rainbow Dash couldn't help was because of sports. She usually had practice after school so she couldn't help her friend out. The two talked for a little bit before they were approached by two girls and a guy, it was Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Roxas.

The three of them left for school a little while ago, but not before eating Sweetie Belle's breakfast... and no she didn't burn it. Rarity had been helping Sweetie Belle with her cooking, she had also taken cooking as an elective. After the breakfast they made their way to the school, which was about a half an hour walk from their house.

Rainbow Dash waved to them and Fluttershy let out a small smile. "Hey Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Roxas how's it going?"

"I'm fine dear, and you?"

"Can't complain... oh yea right, Fluttershy this is Roxas he transferred to our school yesterday." Roxas held out his hand and Fluttershy shook it back nervously.

"Uh... hi... Roxas, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, hey what's this?" He reached out and grabbed one of her flyers, he read it over and looked at her. "You run an animal shelter?" Roxas asked which made Fluttershy slightly smile.

"No I just volunteer there, I stand here every morning and hand out flyers... but nobody ever comes to help." A tear fell down her face as she tried to fight back more.

Seeing this girl almost cry made Roxas feel bad for her, he wondered why nobody would want to help out. "I could come and help out, all I have to do today is go see my new boss. After that I could come by and help you out." The other three girls looked at each other with shocked looks, while Fluttershy got the biggest smile onto her face.

"Oh thank you so much!" She leaned in and gave Roxas the biggest hug she could, dropping the flyers in the process. Unsure of what to do he just held his hands in the air. After a few moments she stopped and chuckled nervously. "Sorry... I was just excited to have someone help out."

"It's fine, I would probably have a similar reaction." Just then the bell rang and the five of them headed off to their first class.

_A few minutes earlier..._

Sunset Shimmer was standing behind the school with her two fr... minions, Snips and Snails. They were not the brightest people in the world, but that just made it easier to trick them/order them around. "Alright listen up you two, I've got a job for you."

"Whatever you say Sunset." Snips saluted.

"What do you want us to do?" Snails asked.

A smile came upon her face. "There's this new kid in school and I want you two to deal with him." They both looked at each other confused, and then turned towards her.

"How?"

She slapped her forehead. "What do you mean how?!"

"Should we beat him up or something?" Snails asked as he tried to crack his knuckles and failed, which put his hand in a lot of pain, which again made her slap her forehead.

"I don't care, just make sure he knows not to mess with me!" The two saluted and then the bell rang, so dealing with the new kid would have to wait for now. They ran inside the building not wanting to be late, Sunset Shimmer on the other hand just casually walked in. She wasn't sure if Snips and Snails would be able to win a fight against this new guy, but maybe they have some dormant karate skills or something. She just shrugged it off and began thinking of a plan B in case her lackeys failed... which was a strong possibility.

* * *

Algebra wasn't really an exciting class for Roxas, being half asleep didn't help either. Having Fluttershy in the class made it slightly better, there were a few moments when they got to talk... but the teacher kept on talking but he was just too tired to care, luckily for him the class seemed to go by pretty quickly and he was glad that it ended. His next class was gym and he was actually looking forward to it, not only would he get some exercise but also a chance to wake up a bit... which also reminded him to buy some gym clothes at some point. "Alright class, today we will be playing some dodge ball!" Coach Iron Will blew into his whistle and then noticed Roxas. "It appears we have a new student, what's your name?"

"Roxas."

He then started making the teams and Roxas was on Bulk Biceps team, he was the captain. The other teams captain was a girl by the name of AppleJack. She had light brown skin, blonde hair in a ponytail, a cowboy hat, a white shirt, black gym shorts and sneakers(Don't worry it's just her gym clothes). "Play ball!" Everyone in the class was moving now, they were all trying their hardest to win.

A good amount of the student's weren't really athletic, so they were the first ones to go. Balls were being thrown left and right and students were dropping like flies, some got only light hits while others got smacked in the face by the fast moving balls. One student named Derpy had to go to the nurse when her nose started to bleed. After a while and several more eliminations it came down to Roxas and AppleJack. "You're pretty fast pardner, but this game's mine." She threw a ball straight at Roxas who was able to dodge it, he picked it up and launched it back at her.

The two of them kept going before Roxas was able to catch one of the balls she threw, thus ending the game. "Bulk Biceps team wins." Everyone on his team cheered for Roxas, Bulk let out a huge scream that nearly destroyed everyone's eardrums. Roxas walked over to AppleJack.

"Good game." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Thanks, you're not to bad a dodge ball player. I'm AppleJack by the way, It's nice to meet you."

Lunch rolled around again and Roxas was glad, he had worked up an appetite during gym and was getting hungrier by the minute. He entered the lunch line and noticed that meatloaf and mashed potatoes were for lunch. With his plate full he made his way over to where Rarity and her friends were sitting, to his surprise there was another girl sitting there. She had pink skin and darker pink hair, a white shirt, a short sleeve blue jacket, a purple belt, a pink skirt with three balloons on it and blue boots. "Hey Roxas!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, her friends had told her about him.

He sat down at the table and this girl was smiling at him. "Hi there I'm Pinkie Pie it's nice to meet you I heard you stood up to Sunset Shimmer and also are going to help Fluttershy out which I think is great because nobody and I mean nobody ever wants to help out the anima..." Her talking was stopped by AppleJack squeezing her mouth shut, Roxas had to admit that this girl was energetic, or just ate lots and lots of sugar.

"Uh... it's nice to meet you too Pinkie."

AppleJack was now wearing her normal clothes which consisted of a white and green button down shirt, a brown belt, blue denim skirt with pockets on the front and brown boots with apples on them. "Pinkie Pie always get's excited around new people, she just has a hard time containing her excitement." Rainbow Dash explained while Pinkie sheepishly laughed.

"So where are you from Roxas?" The pink girl asked.

Once again this question came up, and he was ready to give the same answer. "I'm from some place far away." It had become slightly easier to say that but it still earned him looks from everyone. They were about to ask a follow up question when two people approached their table.

"Hey you!" They all turned and saw Snips and Snails, the two of them seemed to be after Roxas. Nobody really cared for the two of them, all they really did was hang out with Sunset Shimmer... if they had half a brain between them they probably wouldn't 'hang out' with her.

He sighed and turned towards them. "Can I help you?"

"We're here 'cause of what you did to Sunset Shimmer!" Snails exclaimed.

"So she sent her two lackeys after me, was she too afraid to come alone?" Roxas mocked which made everyone at the table gasp.

"Now just simmer down y'all, no need to start fightin'." AppleJack was trying to control the situation, but Snips and Snails weren't going to back down.

"That's a good idea! Snails, think we can take this guy?"

Snails nodded. "Uh-huh." They punched their open palms and Roxas stood up, he wasn't going to back down from these two. Snips threw a punch but Roxas easily moved out of the way, he then swept his leg and he fell to the ground. "Wow." Pinkie Pie stated as she and her friends stared at the three of them.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked on in shock, this new kid was getting into a fight on his second day. Snails threw a punch but Roxas grabbed his fist, he then punched Snails in the gut making him fall over in pain. Sunset was watching from a far and slapped her forehead, those two goons couldn't even land a punch on this guy. They both looked up at Roxas and ran away in fear, they didn't know who he was but he was tougher than they thought. Everyone else cheered at how Roxas stood his ground, he went back over to his new friends and they all cheered. "Wow, I never knew you were so tough." AppleJack stated.

"Yea you really stuck it to those guys." Rainbow Dash noted. He let out a nervous smile as he continued to eat his lunch, all the while getting looks from people.

"It wasn't exactly hard, those two didn't seem like fighters."

Snips and Snails met up with Sunset Shimmer in the hallway, she wasn't too happy with what they had done... well she would have been happy had they actually beat him up. "We're sorry Sunset." Snails said in a sad tone.

"Yea, sorry."

"What made you think it was a good idea to fight him, you two couldn't fight to save your lives!" She yelled as they hung their heads down in shame.

"So how do we deal with this guy?" Snips asked,

Sunset Shimmer needed to think, if they couldn't beat him up then maybe something else would work. She stood there in silence for a while which made her henchmen confused. "Uh Sunset, what are you doing?"

"I'm thinking you idiots!" She snapped at them and threw her hands into the air. "I can't think with you two around!" She stormed off down the hallway leaving Snips and Snails alone.

"Come on Snails, we have to think of somethin'"

"Uh-huh." The bell rang and the two went to class, trying to think of a plan along the way... hoping to make Sunset Shimmer happy.

* * *

The rest of the school day was uneventful, at least compared to what happened at lunch. The only eventful thing that happened was him talking with Rarity, but it wasn't really important. After the final bell rang Roxas made his way over to the convenience store, Rarity had given him the directions before heading home with Sweetie Belle. He said that he would be back at their place not too late, Roxas didn't expect his errands to take that long. The convenience store wasn't too far from where the book store was, it was only about a ten minute walk from there. He walked in and saw the man who gave him the job, his name was Mr. Stock. His skin was light green, he had short brown hair, a white button down shirt, tan pants and black shoes. "Well if it isn't the young man who stopped that thief, but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"It's Roxas sir." The two shook hands.

He then went on to explain Roxas's duties and what was required of him, as far as work load went it seemed pretty easy... and he would be making nine dollars an hour. It would mostly consist of stocking shelves and running the register, Roxas had a little bit of experience with that when he did various odd jobs over the summer. "Now then the days you will be working are Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem Roxas, and I look forward to working with you." With that Roxas walked out the door and headed for the animal shelter, once again he had received directions to it after school. With the pace he was walking at he it took him about fifteen minutes to reach the shelter, and when he did he was greeted by a happy Fluttershy.

This was the first time anyone else had joined her here at the shelter, normally it was just her here after school everyday. She went over to Roxas. "Hi Roxas, thanks again for helping out." At first she was a little nervous around him but she began to warm up to Roxas, especially because he volunteer at the shelter.

"No problem, glad to help." With the introductions out of the way they got to work, which consisted of feeding the animals, giving them medicine, washing them etc. They had been working for about an hour and Fluttershy was loving it, taking care of animals was one of the few things Flutterhsy was great at. It wasn't hard work and it gave them a chance to get to know each other better. "So do you really come here everyday?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, I couldn't stand going one day without helping out these poor animals." He just smiled at her enthusiasm, she really seemed passionate about the animals. They continued working for a while and now it was Fluttershy's turn for questions.

"So what was it like back where you used to live?"

"It was great, the buildings were pretty big and the people were friendly for the most part." Roxas explained as he fed a dog some food.

"Did you... you know, have any friends?" Fluttershy asked in a shy tone.

Roxas chuckled. "Yea, their names were Hayner, Pence and Olette, we hung out all the time together. Sometimes we would sit atop this clock tower and eat ice cream, we would even talk about life while doing so. They were great friends and were fun to be around, and they stuck by me no matter what." Over the course of his talking Roxas had grown sad, he had missed his friends and wondered if they missed him too.

"If you were so happy, why did your parents move?"

"I..." He turned and noticed the guy in black from his dream standing across the street, his eyes widened which made Fluttershy look over to where he was looking. When she looked over there she didn't see anyone.

"What are you looking at?"

He looked back at her and then back to where he was looking at, but this time nobody was over there. "Didn't you see... never mind." Fluttershy gave him a weak nod and got back to helping the animals. Roxas stood there for a few moments wondering what was going on, he was sure that somebody was standing over there.

"Um... Roxas... are you ok?"

It took him a few seconds to respond. "Yea I just... maybe I should go." Roxas left the shelter and started walking towards Rarity's house.

"Wait up Roxas." He turned around and saw Fluttershy running after him, it was quite a surprise.

"What are you doing here Fluttershy, I thought you would still be working at the animal shelter?"

"Well I wanted to uh... make sure y-you got home safe." She scratched the back of her head and looked pretty nervous.

"Thanks." They both smiled and started walking home.

They kept on walking down the sidewalk when Roxas suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Roxas?" Fluttershy asked as he looked around, he had this strange feeling that they were being followed.

"I don't know, but it feels like someones following us." Now she was looking around but it didn't look like they were being followed. All of a sudden a pretty big rock came flying out of nowhere and hit Fluttershy in the face, she fell to the ground and was knocked out by the impact. "Fluttershy!" Roxas looked and saw a small bump on her head, but luckily she was still breathing. He had no idea where the rock came from or who threw it, why would someone be throwing rocks at people.

Things went from bad to worse when these three weird creatures appeared from out of nowhere. They were tall, slender and had white skin, had a weird heart shaped image on top of their heads. Instead of hands and feet they had tentacle like things, and had blue stripes on the sides of their bodies... their mouths were like zippers for pants. Roxas took a defensive stance as they danced around him, just then the key reappeared in his hands. "Where does this thing keep coming from?" He asked to no one.

One enemy made it's way towards him all the while bending it's body, Roxas swung the key but it moved out of the way. It got behind him and swung it's legs at Roxas, he turned around and this time was able to smack it with the key. He was able to get a couple more hits until it swung it's body around and got behind Roxas. Just when it was going to hit him with it's legs Roxas jumped into the air, he then drove the key down on the creature and destroyed it.

Roxas charged one of the others and got a good combo going, he destroyed this one with ease. The last one was about to attack Fluttershy but he threw the key at it and it disappeared along with the key. This whole thing was very weird but he shrugged it off for now and went to check on Fluttershy, he started shaking her and she started to wake up. "Ro-Roxas?" He smiled.

"Fluttershy you're ok."

She started rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Someone threw a rock at your head, but I didn't see who." She started to stand up but was having a little bit of trouble. "How about I walk you home, I wouldn't want you falling down in the street."

"S-sure." They once again started walking home, all the while both Roxas and Fluttershy were wondering who threw that rock.

* * *

There you have it and I hope it was enjoyable, I sure did have a good time writing it. So yea, Sunset Shimmer is thinking of a plan and Roxas got attacked... shit is going down. Who threw that rock... I won't tell but I'm sure some of you already know. Don't spoil anything! What will happen next, tune in to find out. R and R and see you later.

FutureShock


	4. Truths Revealed

What's going on everyone and you must be here for the new chapter, if you aren't then I have no idea why you clicked on the story. In the last chapter Roxas met Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, learned about his job, helped Fluttershy down at the animal shelter, fought Snips and Snails and also some strange white creatures. Now just kick back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: Truths Revealed

Sunset Shimmer was sitting at her desk inside her apartment, she was hard at work thinking of ways to deal with Roxas. Beside her was a trashcan full of crumpled up pieces of paper, it was harder than she thought to come up with a good plan. Normally thinking of plans was easy, but Roxas wasn't exactly a push over unlike the rest of the school. In a way he was kind of like Twilight Sparkle... she then shoved everything off of the desk in a fit of rage. The pencil and all the papers fell to the ground, but Sunset didn't care. She was more thinking about both Roxas and Twilight Sparkle.

She hated the fact that she was dealing with another Twilight, the red and yellow haired girl sighed as she received a phone call... it was from Snips. "What do you want, I'm busy right now?!" Sunset didn't really want to talk to her incompetent minion right now.

"Me and Snails wanted to tell you that we followed Roxas after school." Snips explained which made Sunset groan, she knew that wasn't the smartest idea that they came up with.

"Don't tell me you tried to fight him again."

"No we didn't fight him." Snails said into his friends phone. Sunset sighed, she didn't want them to come crying to her if they got beat up. "But we did throw a rock at him."

She wasn't really sure how to take that. "So you knocked him out with a rock?"

"Not exactly." The blue skinned boy explained.

"...Then what happened to the rock?!"

"It hit Fluttershy." Snails said which was followed by several seconds of silence. "Uh Sunset... are you there?"

"YOU HIT FLUTTERSHY WITH A ROCK?!" The orange skinned girl yelled over the phone.

Snips and Snails gulped. "...We were tryin' to hit Roxas." They explained but she wasn't going to let them off easy. It was bad enough when they tried to fight him in school, but now they were throwing rocks at him... they could barely hit a target that was five feet away from them. Plus they hit Fluttershy instead, she hadn't really done anything wrong for the most part.

"Look, from now on you only do something when I say so. GOT IT?!"

The two once again gulped. "Yes Sunset." Now they were going to have to be more careful not to mess something up.

Sunset just grumbled to herself as she rubbed her temples, she was mentally cursing her two henchmen. They were the _perfect _combination of stupid and weak, the only way they could get smarter and stronger would be to join bodies and become one... like that could ever happen. The only good thing about them was that they were dumb enough to do whatever Sunset wanted, even if it got them in big trouble.

She got up and went to get a glass of water, perhaps that would help soothe her nerves. As the last drop of water was drank Sunset realized that drinking water didn't help... so she decided to sit back down and get to work again. Staring at an empty desk Sunset decided she needed to clear her head, there was no way she could think of a plan right now. So she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. A walk through the park could be enough to make her calm down, and maybe she would think of a good plan at the same time.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like an hour Roxas and Fluttershy finally arrived at Fluttershy's house, although it seemed more like a cottage. They had to walk slow because Fluttershy was feeling slightly dazed from the rock to the head. During that time they had a nice talk, Fluttershy was really enjoying the time they spent walking. There were times when the talking would stop, but that was because Fluttershy was feeling the effects of a rock to the head. "Thanks again for walking me home Roxas." The pink haired girl said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her house key.

"No problem, I couldn't just leave you out there with a possible head injury." They shared a small chuckle as Fluttershy opened her front door.

Roxas got a look inside and noticed that there were a lot of animals inside, not quite as much as in the animal shelter but still a lot. He also noticed how it was different from Rarity's house. Rarity's house seemed more modern while Fluttershy's was more simplistic, there seemed to be little to no technology in the shy girls' small house... at least in the living room anyway. He helped her over to the couch and then she layed down on. "Do you need anything, a glass of water or something?" The blondish haired boy asked.

"I'm fine, but..."

"What is it?" He asked.

Fluttershy seemed nervous, either that or it was a side effect from the rock to the head. "C-could you... stay with me?" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I probably shouldn't be here alone."

Roxas just chuckled. "I was planning on staying with you, how could I live with my self if something happened while you were alone." The yellow skinned girl smiled but then winced in pain as she rubbed her head. "You ok?"

"Yea, I think I just need some rest. Would you mind helping me into my bedroom, it's down the hall and to the right?" He nodded as he grabbed Fluttershy's hand and started walking towards her room.

A few seconds later they walked through her doorway and helped her into her bed. Roxas lifted up the covers and threw the blanket onto her, Fluttershy's head was resting on two very soft pillows. As she was preparing to sleep Roxas thought of something. "Can I borrow your phone, I should probably call Rarity and let her know I'll be staying here for a bit?"

"Of course, just let me get it for you." Fluttershy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she then began to call Rarity and hand the phone to Roxas.

The phone rang for a few seconds. "Hello Fluttershy, how are things going down at the shelter?"

"Actually this is Roxas, Fluttershy let me borrow her phone." The boy explained.

"Is everything alright dear?" Rarity asked with concern in her voice.

"Well, on our way back from the shelter Fluttershy got hit in the face with a rock."

There was a few moments of silence between the two. "...Who would want to hit Fluttershy with a rock?" It sounded very strange to the both of them, and looking back Roxas was also pretty confused by it... but dealing with those monsters was far more important.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to be staying with her today. Just until she gets better."

Rarity understood, she would have done the same thing in his position. "Take good care of her darling, and tell her I said get well soon. Goodbye Roxas." She hung up the phone and Roxas put it on the nightstand next to Fluttershy's bed. The blondish haired boy noticed that Fluttershy was already asleep, it must have happened when he was on the phone.

It seemed like Fluttershy was fine and all she needed was some rest, so now Roxas was free to do what he wanted... occasionally he would have to check in on Fluttershy but that was it. The first thing he wanted to do was figure out what those creatures were. Roxas made his way into the living room and walked up to the shy girl's bookcase, he scanned every title but found nothing that could help him.

"There's got to be something about strange creatures and weird keys." He thought to himself as he continued to search for the right book. She had a good amount of books on the shelf, but they were of little importance to what he was searching for. After minutes of searching it seemed hopeless, none of Fluttershy's books seemed to be about that kind of stuff. Seeing as he couldn't find any information on all of this the next best thing would be to figure out how to summon the key.

Roxas walked outside of the house and went into her backyard, it was pretty secluded so it was the perfect place to figure this out. He then closed his eyes and stretched his right hand out, he tried to picture the key in his mind. "Come on key, appear!" The boy from another world mumbled to himself as he finally envisioned the strange key in his head. Now he needed it to appear in his hands. If he could make the key appear and disappear at will than he could have an easier time using it.

It seemed like several minutes had passed by as Roxas stood there with his eyes closed and right hand stretched outward. When it seemed like nothing was happening the key had finally come back, he opened his eyes and stared at it in surprise. Whatever this key was it wasn't that heavy, and it had great maneuverability. "What is this thing?" He thought he was asking to no one but then...

"It's called a keyblade." The boy turned to his left and saw the robbed man standing next to a tree, Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you're the guy I saw from the animal shelter!"

The man chuckled. "Surprised to see me?" Roxas glared at him, with the keyblade gripped in both hands. "I only came here to tell you about the keyblade, you seem to be unfamiliar with the weapon you wield." He took a few steps towards Roxas.

"Tell me who you are!" Roxas ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that right now, but all shall be revealed to you later."

Roxas just stood there, staring angerly at the mysterious person. He didn't know what his next move was. "Fine, but can you tell me something, what were those shadows and white creatures that attacked me?"

"...The shadows are called heartless, and the dusks are called nobodies." A black portal opened up behind the man and he slowly started to back into it.

"Hey comeback!" Roxas charged at him but it was too late, by the time he swung the keyblade the man was gone.

He sighed and then looked at the keyblade, the more he thought about it the more it sounded stranger. Why a weapon was shaped like a key he'll never know, a sword seemed like a better choice for a weapon... but Roxas just shrugged it off and figured he might as well practice using it. The boy walked around and looked for a tree to practice against, a few seconds later he found the perfect tree.

For the next half an hour Roxas was practicing fighting against a tree, it turned out he was better than he thought. Roxas also learned he could jump pretty high into the air. That combined with his keyblade skills made him a deadlier opponent, it also meant he would have an easier time fighting nobodies and heartless. Each swing seemed to fluidly lead into the next one, and all the while Roxas was working on his combos. He was also swaying and walking around the tree, his fights with the heartless and nobodies proved that he should practice against non stationary targets.

About twenty more minutes passed and Roxas decided to go check on Fluttershy, he walked into her house and headed for her room. As he walked into her room she was still asleep, so he just decided to let her keep sleeping. Although she got hit by a rock not too long ago she seemed very peaceful, it was as if she was sleeping on a cloud. The blondish haired boy then decided to see what food she had in the house, not for his sake but for hers. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, it was filled with all kinds of fruits and vegetables.

The boy was about to grab something when he felt something tap his leg, he looked down and noticed a white bunny glaring at him. He was tapping his foot with his arms crossed, Roxas guessed it was unhappy that he was looking through Fluttershy's fridge. Roxas closed the door and decided to just wait until Fluttershy was awake.

He then decided to go back outside and practice wielding the keyblade some more, and once again started hitting it with the keyblade. Only now he was picking up the pace, hitting much faster than before.

* * *

Things were peaceful in the park for Sunset Shimmer as she sat down at a bench licking an ice cream cone. This was one of those rare times where Sunset was at peace, there were no idiots, or kids wanting to 'stop' her. The people who walked by waved to her, she didn't really smile or wave back to them. She looked at them like they were going to be spared. There was something about sitting and eating ice cream inside a park that made her feel calm. A feeling of serenity came over her... that is until her two minions came running up towards her. They looked like they were going to pass out from running too fast.

She sighed as she moved the cone away from her mouth. "You know, I was actually enjoying the peace and quite, and I was pretty calm... and then you two showed up." They both looked nervous and gulped. "...So, what do you want now?"

"We came to apologize for failing to take out Roxas." Snips said as he hung his head. Sunset Shimmer just mentally face palmed, they really couldn't have called and told her that. They had to run all the way to her and say it in person.

Snails did the same. "Yeah, sorry." The orange skinned girl just looked at them with pity and anger, it wasn't entirely their fault that they were so... incompetent.

"You want to make it up to me?" They both nodded vigorously. "Go find out whatever you can about Roxas, and be sure to take good notes!" She ordered.

"What for?" Snails asked which made her slap her forehead.

"If I'm going to take him down I need to know about him, and since you two failed to attack him _twice_... you will go get the information for me."

They both nodded and saluted as they ran off to go find out about Roxas. Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer sat back down and tried to think of a plan, it was harder than she thought. "So much for my relaxing time." The red and yellow haired girl sighed as she continued to eat her ice cream. It's a shame that she didn't know where the man in black had gone, she could really use his help right about now. Sunset looked around but didn't seem him, not that she was expecting him to creep up on her. "If this guy wanted to help me than why hasn't he shown up since last time?" She thought to herself.

She sat there for a couple of hours hoping he would show, but to her disappointment he never did. With her ice cream gone and nobody showing up she decided to leave. Sunset stood up and headed back to her apartment, might as well try to think of another plan again. On her way back she was actually hoping to see that robed man again, he might just be able to help Sunset be rid of this little problem.

* * *

Fluttershy awoke in her bed a couple of hours later, the pain she was feeling earlier wasn't really there anymore. By now it was faint and didn't really hurt that much. She stood up and looked into her mirror, there was no visible bump on her head. The pink haired girl sighed in relief as she walked out of her room, she went to the kitchen for a snack when she heard noises coming from her backyard.

She walked over to the window and searched around outside, a few seconds later she noticed Roxas hitting one of her trees. He was very acrobatic and athletic, and Fluttershy was having a hard time not staring at him. From the angle she was looking at she couldn't see what he was holding, but she guessed that it was a stick or something. The yellow skinned girl opened the door and walked outside, Roxas heard her open the door and stopped what he was doing. The keyblade disappeared from his hands as he turned around. "Hey Fluttershy, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thank you." Roxas nodded.

"I was going to make you some food for when you felt better, but your pet rabbit stopped me."

Fluttershy giggled and looked a little nervous. "Yeah, Angel can be a little... protective." That was an understatement, but I don't think the keyblade wielder was too upset by it. "So... w-what were you doing out here?"

Roxas didn't know if he should tell her about the keyblade or the heartless and nobodies. "I was just... venting some pent up frustration. I'm sorry I had to use one of your trees." He hung his head, hoping that she would believe him. Roxas didn't really like lying but he figured it was for the best, he didn't want her getting involved with his mess.

"I-it's ok... just be careful ok?" He nodded. "So how about we go back inside and I can make some dinner."

"Yeah that sounds good." Fluttershy went inside first and then Roxas went in after her, before he went inside he looked around one last time. There were no signs of the hooded man so he just went inside.

The two were in the kitchen as the pink haired girl started preparing food for them to share, while the blondish haired boy sat at the table. Fluttershy was mixing some of her fruits and vegetables into a giant bowl, a big salad would be quite the meal for the both of them. After about ten minutes the salad was ready and the two began eating. "I-is the salad ok?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah it's good, thanks for making it."

"Well thanks for staying here and looking out for me." They both smiled at each other and then resumed eating. The sounds of delight could be heard throughout the house, Fluttershy was great at making dinner.

After they ate dinner Fluttershy and Roxas decided to get their homework done now, that way they wouldn't have to do it later. It mostly consisted of worksheets so it didn't take too long. They also helped each other out with their worksheets, that way there wouldn't be as much homework. After their homework they decided that it was probably time for bed, Fluttershy would sleep in her bed and Roxas would crash on the couch. "Goodnight Roxas."

"Goodnight Fluttershy." The two waved to each other before going to their respective beds. As Roxas layed down on the couch he couldn't help but wonder if that strange man was up to something. He was unsure if that person was responsible for the nobodies and heartless attacks, but seeing as he had knowledge on them... it was pretty suspicious. All these thoughts bounced around in his head but a few moments later Roxas brushed them off, because now it was time for sleep.

* * *

There it is guys and girls, the new chapter and really hope you enjoyed it. Not a whole lot happened in this chapter... well, if you don't count Roxas's encounter with the robbed man and learning about the keyblade. I did intend for Roxas to learn about everything that happened to him, but I'm revealing it a little bit at a time. So he only learned the names of things for now, and don't worry things will get crazier later on... and feel free to guess who the robbed man is. I wasn't quite sure how to end this chapter so I had it end with them sleeping. I hope that you enjoyed the ending anyway, and the next chapter should hopefully have some more action. I also want to say that new chapters might not get updated as fast as normal, I am trying to post one a week but it might not happen. But I will try and get these out ASAP. R and R!

FutureShock


	5. Recon

Hello people of the interwebs and welcome back to Roxas's Journey. In the last chapter Sunset Shimmer had sine trouble with her henchmen, so she ultimately sent them to go find information on Roxas. Roxas escorted Fluttershy home and agreed to stay with her, he also met the hooded man and learned some important information of his own. I would also like to say that I recently watched Rainbow Rocks and I enjoyed it, kind of funny that I made Sunset the villain even though she was changed in the movie... oh well. Without anything else to say... enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five: Recon

_Earlier that day:_

Snips and Snails bolted out of the park as quickly as they could, despite the fact that they had already ran so much today. They really did it this time, Sunset Shimmer was pissed off at them and for good reason. It wasn't entirely their fault, they thought they could beat up Roxas. It was two on one after all, but it turned out that fighting wasn't the best idea. Hitting him from a far also seemed like a great plan, and once again they failed... throwing big rocks isn't that easy. They had good intentions in trying to take out Roxas, but it appeared that good intentions only got you so far.

The two of them ran down the sidewalk, they needed to find someone from school and learn about Sunsets' enemy. As the two bolted down a long sidewalk they bumped into Rainbow Dash. The impact sent each of them to the ground, and Rainbows' soccer ball went rolling forward. She was coming home from soccer practice. "Why don't you watch were you're going?!" She groaned as she got up and rubbed her head.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash." Snips apologized and Snails nodded.

"Whatever, just get out of my way." The rainbow haired girl started walking forward, but not before Snips grabbed her arm.

"Wait we want to ask you something."

Rainbow pulled her arm away and glared at the two of them, she just sighed and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"Can you tell us something about Roxas?" The blue skinned boy asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why should I tell you two anything, we're not friends remember." The two henchmen looked nervous, and this was supposed to be the easy part of the revenge plan. It was a fact that nobody really like Snips and Snails, their only friend was Sunset Shimmer... and you couldn't really call her that.

"Uh... if you don't... we will uh, tell people your secret." The taller boy spoke, but it seemed like Dash wasn't buying it.

"Oh yeah, what's my secret?" They both just stood there with their mouths open, when they didn't answer she just smirked. "That's what I thought, now move!" She did have a secret but it was obvious that they didn't know it, she probably would have told them whatever had they actually known her secret.

As she was walking away Snips yelled at her. "Hey get back here!"

Rainbow turned around. "Or what, are you gonna fight me?" The two gulped and slowly backed away, they had heard the stories of the many fights Rainbow had been in. Most of them happened during sporting events, it was the competitive spirit that usually triggered them. She tried to keep calm but sometimes it was hard. There was also the time she got into an argument with her former friend Gilda, the result was a huge fist fight that sent Gilda to the hospital... the rainbow haired girl got suspended for a couple days but she didn't care.

Both of them stood their frozen in fear. The blue skinned girl pushed by the two of them and continued on with her walking, she had somewhere to be. The walks after school on a Friday afternoon were always enjoyable, especially when you had a fun night planned. After about ten more minutes of walking she finally arrived at her destination, the door opened and Pinkie Pie answered it. "Hiya Rainbow Dash, thanks for coming over to my slumber party!"

"Hey I wasn't going to miss this, we do have a score to settle after all." She walked inside and they headed up to Pinkies' room.

"I ordered some pizzas so they should be here soon." The pink girl smiled as they walked into her room, AppleJack was sitting on the bed wearing her pajamas.

"Howdy Rainbow Dash." She greeted as Rainbow Dash took off her backpack and unzipped it, she pulled out her sleep wear and went to the bathroom to change. The three of them were going to have quite the sleepover, Pinkie had almost every game system ever made... and tonight they were going to finally decided who the greatest Super Smash Brothers Melee player was. It came down to the three of them and no clear winner was decided... until now.

* * *

Rarity was sitting inside her sewing room, after eating the dinner she and Sweetie Belle made she got an idea for a dress. Without Roxas around things seemed quiet, sure he was only around for a day but still. There was something about him that made the purple haired girl feel funny, she had only felt this way about two other guys... but nobody talks about Blue Blood or Trenderhoof any more and her friends swore to never bring it up around her again.

They say there such a thing as love at first sight, and Rarity definitely experienced that about both of the guys she liked. Unfortunately going after those two turned out bad, Blue Blood was a stuck up jerk and Trenderhoof like AppleJack more. Let's just say it took Rarity a while to recover from those 'break ups'. Roxas on the other hand seemed different, he was actually a nice person and cared about other people. "Oh Roxas." She sighed as she put the dress down on the table.

"What about Roxas?" Sweetie Belle had been walking by when she heard her sister say something about Roxas.

The white skinned girl turned around and tried not to look nervous. "I was just thinking how... we should really... spend more time with him." It wasn't a total lie, she did want to spend more time with Roxas. She just didn't want to tell Sweetie Belle that she might have a crush on him.

"Yeah we should, Roxas is great!" Her sister smiled as she sighed in relief. "We're still going to the mall tomorrow right?" Her sister asked.

"Of course, you know I've had my eye on that purse."

Sweetie Belle smiled. "Great, I'm going to go call Scootaloo. See ya later Rarity!" The young girl ran out of the room. Rarity then went back to work on her dress, although she found it hard to concentrate. She was still thinking about Roxas, but to her it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

* * *

With their failure to get any answers from Rainbow Dash they NEEDED to try again, they didn't know what Sunset Shimmer would do if they failed... but better safe than sorry. Unfortunately for them they didn't really run into any people from school, that is until they saw Vinyl Scratch walking out of Sugar Cube Corner. She was drinking a milkshake and her music could be heard through her headphones, yeah it was that loud. Although they never hung out with her before she might have been wiling to help out. "Hey Snails let's ask her." The short boy said as they approached her.

"Don't look to the skies... e-e-e-e-eyes!" She was singing along to the music and was completely lost in her own world. (She was listening to Sunlight by Modestep the torqux and twist remix).

"Hey can we ask you something?" Snips and Snails were walking behind her trying to get her attention, but the music was too loud for her to hear them.

Snails tapped her shoulder and Vinyl jumped in surprise, she turned around and saw the two guys standing there. The DJ took off her headphones. "Sup?" The song could still be heard with her headphones around her neck.

"Do you know anything about Roxas?" Snips asked as he took a notepad and a pencil out of his pocket, he grabbed those before leaving his house just in case something like this happened.

"Who?" The white skinned girl asked.

"You know, Roxas." Even with her goggles on they could see her confused look. "He has spiky hair, baggy pants, big feet."

Vinyl Scratch just stared at them for a few moments. "Sorry, never heard of him." It was true she had never come into contact with Roxas before, sometimes she didn't even know what went on with other people at school. She put her headphones back on. "Put on your shades and wave to yesterday the sunlight hurts..." The teal haired girl started walking way while continuing to sing along to her music.

The two goons sighed. "Now what do we do?" It seemed as though not everyone would have information on Roxas, people definitely knew _who _he was... except for Vinyl Scratch. That didn't mean that they knew about him, if they wanted actual information than they needed to talk to one of his new friends. There was one person they knew who would give them the information they needed, with grins on their faces they ran to the house of...

"Ooh the pizza's here!" Snips and Snails went to Pinkie Pies' house, she was a very talkative person and would tell them about Roxas. A few seconds later the door opened and a smiling Pinkie Pie stood there with money in her hand. "Snips and Snails are you delivering pizza now, because I think that's great. Everyone always says that you two are nothing but trouble makers who are wasting their lives hanging out with a bully, but I always said that you two can better yourselves and now you have jobs as pizza deliverers and are proving everyone wrong. So where are my pizzas?" She looked around but saw no pizza.

They both just stared at each other confused, but then shook it off. "Uh we're not delivering pizza Pinkie Pie." The pink haired girl frowned. "We came here looking for information about Roxas." Her frown turned into a smile.

"What do you want to know?"

"Uh... everything." The tall boy said.

"Ok well he's a boy, he has blond hair although it also looks orange, he wears clothes and eats lunch, he's from some place far away, he's kind of mysterious, he can fight, he has a job working somewhere, he helped Fluttershy at the animal shelter...

_Ten minutes later..._

She just kept on talking, it was faster than Snips could write. The pizza guy was also here listening. "... Let's see and um, I think that's it." The two blinked several times snapping back into reality, Pinkie then noticed the pizza guy looking like a zombie. "When did the pizza get here?"

"Five minutes ago... I tried to give you your pizzas but you just kept talking about some boy named Roxas."

"Sorry about that, here you go." She handed him the money and she took the two pizzas, he then got in his car and drove away. "Bye pizza guy, thanks for the pizza! So where were we?"

"I uh... think we got everything we needed Pinkie Pie." The two backed away before running off toward home.

"Cya later Snips and Snails, we should do this again some time!"

The pink haired girl took the pizza and ran upstairs, she opened her bedroom door and saw Rainbow Dash and AppleJack continuing to play smash. "Pizzas here!" The other two girls paused the game and each grabbed a slice.

"So who were you talkin' too down there?" AppleJack asked while taking a bite.

"Snips and Snails." She smiled.

Rainbow Dash nearly choked on pizza. "Why were you talking to those two guys?!"

"They wanted to know about Roxas, so I told them _everything _I knew." Both AppleJack and Rainbow Dash looked over at each other, and then they turned towards a smiling Pinkie Pie. "What?"

"Those two asked me about Roxas but I basically told them to get lost, you know they probably asked you because of Sunset Shimmer." The rainbow haired girl explained.

AppleJack nodded. "I agree with Rainbow, those two are nothin' but trouble."

"Ah come on girls, I'm sure Snips and Snails just wanted to know about him." That didn't instil much confidence in AppleJack and Rainbow Dash, they didn't trust Snips and Snails for a minute. For now though they just focused on eating pizza and enjoying the fun night ahead of them.

* * *

Roxas was lying on the couch in Fluttershys' living room, a medium sized blanket draped over his body. He was having a hard time falling asleep, it didn't help that he was trying to sleep on a couch instead of a bed. By the time he fell asleep there was a lot on his mind, there was so much information to learn and it was all so... weird.

Never before had he heard of keyblades or heartless and nobodies, or portals that took your life away from you. Sure he was slowly learning to accept the fact that his home is gone, and that this new world seemed nice... but it wouldn't be the same as Twilight Town.

His eyes shot open as he gazed upon his new friends standing in front of the school, except it seemed like they were shouting at each other. As Roxas walked closer he now could tell that they were yelling at one another. _'What's going on, why are they arguing?" _The boy thought to himself as his new friends didn't seem to notice him.

"You know what, if you wanted me gone then you should have said something... I'm out of here!" Rainbow Dash walked away while raising her middle finger to her former friends.

They all gasped. "Oh how classy of you Rainbow Dash, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I am leaving as well, I can't stand another minute of any of you!" The purple haired girl scoffed and walked away, the others seemed to have come to a similar conclusion. Now they all were walking away from each other, and their friendship was over.

Roxas was stunned, for the short time he met them they seemed like very close friends. It seemed that they would never want to call it quits, and the more he thought about it the more he reflected on himself. Were his friends mad at him too, they probably thought he left them and never wanted to see them again... but it wasn't true at all. "How did this happen?" He asked aloud as he heard footsteps behind him.

The person approaching him was none other than Sunset Shimmer, she had an evil smile on her face. "What do you mean, this was caused by you Roxas." She told him as he took a step back.

"My fault... but, why?"

"Come now, surely you can see the problem." Sunset took several steps towards him, then she stopped and smirked. "You, a handsome boy, and them a group of girls. Putting the pieces together yet?"

Why would that matter to them, would they really fight over of him. In all his life Roxas never had girls fight over him, could he really drive them apart. "I don't believe it, there's no way I would cause this to happen!" He was starting to get defensive as the mean girl laughed.

"Sure, not all of them have fallen for you, but what about the new enemies you have?"

"Enemies?" A look of shock came on his face, it was true that someone was out to get him. The nobodies and heartless seemed to only be after Roxas, either that or he just happened to be in the same place they attacked.

"That's right, your so called friends didn't want to deal with the craziness you brought to their world. Do you think they wanted to be around someone who seems to be the target of a robbed man... no of course not." She smirked.

All of this seemed to weigh on Roxas' mind, he didn't even think about how the others would react to this. Would they really be angry because of something that's out of his control? "But... it's not my fault, I didn't chose to be brought here against my will!" The keyblade wielder defended which made Sunset Shimmer laugh.

"Ah yes, you keep telling yourself that." He became angry as he clenched his fists. "Hey I'm only trying to warn you, and when you're crying because your 'friends' leave you don't say I didn't warn you."

Roxas let his head hang down. "So... there's nothing I can do to stop this?" He asked as Sunset began backing up slowly. "Hey get back here, I still have questions!" He ran up but Sunset Shimmer vanished into thin air, and then everything disappeared leaving nothing but Roxas standing in a dark void. The sounds of mocking laughter could be heard in the distance.

He took a few steps forward and looked around for signs of anything, but the void seemed endless. As he walked forward he could make something out in the distance, upon closer inspection it was his three friends in Twilight Town. They were at the beach and were having a good time, they even had pretzels in their hands. "See guys we don't need Roxas to have fun." Hayner said as he took a giant bite out of his pretzel.

"Yea, we're better off without him!" Olette scoffed.

"I still just can't believe he would just leave without saying goodbye." Pence stated feeling a little sad. That made Roxas slightly smile, at least someone missed him back home.

"I guess Siefer was right, he must not have liked hanging out with us." It took guts for Hayner to say that, but it sounded like he meant it. Normally Hayner would never agree with Siefer about anything. So why would he say that?

"Hey lets go get more pretzels!" The three of them ran off as the blondish haired boy hung his head, maybe Sunset Shimmer was right and his friends felt hurt and betrayed. It wasn't Roxas' fault though, these events were kind of out of his control.

All of a sudden the hooded man appeared on the beach, his hands were behind his back as he chuckled slightly. A scowl came across Roxas' face. "This isn't funny!" He ran up and tried to punch the mystery man but couldn't. Roxas turned around and noticed the man snap his fingers, and then things started to shake again. The whole world was falling apart around him.

"This is all your fault Roxas!" The robbed person spoke as everything shattered... and then his eyes shot open.

* * *

That's a rap folks and I hope it was an enjoyable chapter. So it seems that there are things being set up here, and it seems that there is a lot weighing on Roxas' mind. I am trying to set up a little more besides the main plot, that doesn't mean that I will add random subplots though. I do want Roxas to get into a relationship with one of his classmates, and there might be other sort of 'real life situations' going on. This story won't 180 into a romantic comedy, but Roxas will get sides with his burger if you know I'm sayin? R and R!

FutureShock


End file.
